


pick up, fill up

by kittensuh



Series: all in [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Ten, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex, lapslock, mentions of mpreg, omega!johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensuh/pseuds/kittensuh
Summary: ten's rut hits early and with an unmatched intensity that changes their lives.





	pick up, fill up

**Author's Note:**

> as captain of the sub bottom johnny boat, i say, let there be omega johnny ! enjoy x

ten’s ruts are comparable to johnny’s heats, the two of them great forces to be reckoned with. where johnny’s heats leave him open and pliant, ready for the mold of ten’s hands on him, his alpha made for him to do what he may with, ten’s ruts are on another level each time. 

it usually begins with a kind of fever amongst other indicators that let the two of them prepare themselves for the arduous week upon them. 

around spring time every year, ten’s rut rears its big head. it’s his time to breed, essentially, his urges and his needs doubling with the thought of his omega big with his pups. 

the fever is a precursor to the next week where ten’s body will shut down and pull him through full mating mode. it’s not life-threatening, but it is intense, his entire body steering him in one direction down one mindset. he’s overheated and he can barely move as much as he can barely stand to be around johnny. because they’re already familiar with each other, mated and in love even more year after year, his body is accustomed to the no holds bar from johnny. johnny is his omega and his body knows that, ready to take and give for their combined pleasure. 

this time, there are no signals to let them know that anything is happening to ten. neither of them expect the rut to hit so soon into spring as ten’s body waits it out and his rut hits around the middle of may, so when johnny gets a frantic call the last week of march, he’s a little more than shocked. 

“where are you?” ten asks, his voice gravelly and rough, his tone deeply alpha and angry. it’s the kind of tone of voice that makes johnny gasp and from his spot standing on the metro, his feels his body begin to tremble. he grips on tighter to both the overhead handle and the phone against his ear. 

“ten,” he says gently, “i’m on the metro home, give me ten minutes, please, just-” 

from the other line comes a deep growl. it reverberates through all of johnny’s body and makes him grip the overhead even tighter, his knuckles white and his knees turning in on themselves. he has to gulp down the sounds that wants to creep out of his throat and it’s amazing, truly, ten’s power over his body even from so far away. “get fucking home, johnny, i can’t handle this. need to fuck my omega so bad, just get home.” 

his voice sounds far away but still so near, like he could be standing just beside johnny, his hands touching along his burning body. 

johnny feels the eyes on him from all around, feeling the way his body begins to cry out in a natural reaction to compliment his alpha’s reaction. moving away from the people in the seat in front of him, johnny lowers his head in lost submission. “i will, alpha, i promise. five minutes, please.” 

there is silence on both ends of the line before ten makes one last hopeless sound that reverberates through all of johnny’s being and makes him choke back on a whine. “my good omega. i love you, darling,” he says in steady breaths before the call clicks off. 

johnny hasn’t even realized how much that call took out of him, not until he’s got his phone away from his ear and he realizes how small he’s become, turned with his front away from any prying eyes, his thighs rubbing subconsciously against each other, and waves of heat rolling over him despite the spurts of winter breeze early spring tends to carry. he’s mentally drained and everything blurs into one in his line of sight, his inner omega distorting everything that isn’t an immediate trace of his alpha. 

all that’s left to do is to breathe steadily - in through the nose, out through the mouth - and gather his nerves a bit. he still has to make it home in one piece if he wants ten to tear him to pieces and with that thought, he looks up at the map lighting up from above the door.  _ one more stop, _ he tells himself,  _ and three blocks down.  _ he’ll make it in no time. 

sure enough, at the next stop, johnny plows out of the metro. he pulls his scarf tighter to himself - half in an attempt to warm himself and half in an attempt to cover and drown his scent glands - and he begins walking the familiar path back home. 

he’s so close and his body knows it, his knees knocking and his hands trembling. he feels like he can smell his alpha from all directions but he knows it’s just his mind messing with him. he wonders if any other omegas can smell him, if some other needy omega has their sights on  _ his  _ alpha. the thought makes him bristle with jealousy and he moves faster to get to his alpha, to get his own scent all on his body and nowhere else. 

taking the steps two at a time, johnny heaves happily when he gets to the third floor where, just down the hall, his apartment door will open up to his heated alpha. his mind is moving a mile a minute and making everything more a haze than it needs to be. he feels the same way he did on the train when his alpha’s growl left his bones shaking in anticipation. now it’s his scent that’s racking his mind and making everything hurt more than it needs to. 

getting his key from his bag, he stumbles at the farthest most door and works to get the key into the keyhole so he can finally put his aches at peace. 

his hands tremble and only then does he realize he’s had his hands curled into tight balls at either side, his nails puncturing his palm and his knuckles white. it hurts so bad, the smell wafting through the hall and filling him, but he has to focus on the task at hand first. 

gaining his breath back, he reaches for the door again and situates the key in the lock before he’s able to push himself forward when the door unlocks. johnny tosses himself onto the back of the door in his haste, effectively slamming it in the process and closing himself and his alpha off from the rest of the world.

there’s a sudden growl from down the hall and johnny finally lets out the adjoining whine he’s been holding in so intensely. “darling?” comes a call and johnny can sense all the desperation in his tone and it makes him rush to the master bedroom only to take in the sight of ten knelt on the bed with a pillow between his legs, his hips moving in quick thrusts against the toy tucked into the furnishing. he looks so desperate for any sensation, longing for any touch, and his pheromones cover the room in a thick fog. it’s so immediate and so tangible that it makes johnny crumble, his knees failing him and his entire body responding to every sensation his alpha gives off. 

“fuck, johnny, c-come here,” ten growls desperately. with such a close proximity, johnny is powerless and he follows effortlessly to the bed, the slick now pooling down his thighs and making everything slide. 

ten wastes no time, reaching a hand out to wrap around johnny’s waist and gripping it harshly. if they both weren’t so wrapped up in their lust and animalistic need, they might’ve taken it a bit slower and calmer, but as they finally get to touch each other, any sensible thoughts leave their minds. 

they come together in a clash of teeth and tongue, lips pushing against each other and tasting each other beyond capacity. ten is rough, biting johnny’s bottom lip and making him whine from deep inside his chest. johnny is pliant in the only way he knows how to be right then, crashing against ten and letting his alpha run his hands over every part of his body. 

“get this off,” ten grumbles. he palms at the fabric of the denim johnny is wearing that keeps him from the spot he wants most in wanton abandon. johnny is quick to do just what he’s been asked, unbuttoning and slipping his jeans down his long legs. 

when his legs are finally exposed, they both see the way slick makes his inner thighs glisten in pink translucence, the same fluid covering johnny’s cock and enticing ten. the alpha is weak to the omega, unable to handle being apart from him for one more second, especially when he’s presented so readily, his body practically crying for the touch. 

ten moves in an instant, shoving his nose against johnny’s supple thighs and licking the skin there in pure hunger. johnny immediately whines and brings a hand down to clutch ten’s hair. the alpha doesn’t even budge as he continues to lap up the slick like it’s his last meal, his teeth beginning to drag against the already sensitive skin and his mouth creating suction in his haste. 

it’s too much for the omega and he begins to tremble, pulling his alpha’s hair and crying out. “a-alpha, please.” johnny can feel every touch of his tongue and every bite he creates and the inevitable hickies that are bruising his thighs but there’s nothing he can do, not when ten is so overtaken with need. 

the alpha has lapped up every spot of slick on either of his thighs but he’s not stopping, his mouth moving upward to where johnny’s cock is also covered in traces of pink. “you smell incredible, omega, taste even better,” ten says before licking up the side of johnny’s cock, “been waiting to fucking ruin you. do you want that?” 

considering the wetness all on johnny’s cock, ten keeps his head close to the red appendage, his breath moving over the cock in waves and creating even more sensation for johnny’s sensitive skin. the brush of his breath moving in warm air makes johnny jerk his entire body, his cock hitting ten’s lips in haste. “yes, i need it, i need to cum, please, alpha?” 

johnny looks like the very face of an omega, tears dotting his waterline and a flush working it’s way down his entire body, his legs spread around the globs of slick he keeps involuntarily pushing out in anticipation. his cockhead is red and ten would laugh over his quick climax if he wasn’t in the middle of his rut and desperate to fill his omega with his cum. 

in the blink of an eye, ten gathers some of johnny’s slick in his hand and begins to move roughly up and down johnny’s cock. the fast transition makes johnny choke on a sob as ten pulls him off fast. “cum, omega, cum for your alpha.” 

the omega follows orders easily and does just that, ropes of his cum dotting his stomach and getting on ten’s face as well. it’s not nearly enough, the first of many orgasms that night, but it works to soothe the omega in the slightest while planting an even bigger fire in the alpha’s tummy. 

johnny barely even has time to breathe before ten is leaning up against him and pressing their lips together. it’s an explosion of taste and of sensation, johnny tasting his own vanilla slick mixed with the salt of his own cum as ten continues to push their tongues together. johnny is no where near satisfied with the one orgasm and he knows that ten isn’t either especially when he growls against johnny’s lips. 

his left hand trails up until he can grip one of johnny’s pecs in his hand, his thumb grazing over his extra sensitive nipple. “pretty omega,” he says lowly, “i’m gonna knot you so good, breed you full until you’re leaking with it.” ten squeezes the nipple in his hand in between his own thumb and forefinger and it makes johnny squeal. “your tits are gonna get so big and soft, even more perfect than you already are.” 

his words make everything inside of johnny melt and he has one thought; to be as pliant for ten as possible. 

“alpha, i need you,” johnny stammers lightly. he speaks in between harsh kisses and in between the harsh way his upper body follows ten’s every touch. he claws desperately at ten’s back, every part of his body screaming with indefinite need. ten understands, sharing the same feelings, and when he pulls back, he grips johnny’s waist before flipping him onto his stomach effortlessly. his sheer alpha strength makes johnny whine and turned onto his stomach, his ass in the air, he feels the way slick follows a trail down his thighs. 

the alpha is quick to work, barely taking in johnny’s appearance before growling and pressing forward to lick up the inside of johnny’s ass cheeks where the slick is thickest and creamiest. johnny’s entire body shudders with the feeling of ten’s tongue on his hole and he nearly cries with it. 

“fuck, ten,” johnny cries desperately. he needs it so bad, it takes every part of his will to not push himself back onto ten’s tongue. he knuckles the blankets in tight fists, his alpha gripping his hips with force to keep him still. 

ten is vigorous during his rut, a new kind of hunger making him work in double time. slick covers his lips and runs down his chin, his own saliva mixing with the pink and making a mess of his face. he doesn’t mind in the slightest, knowing that he would be happy to die right there if it meant choking on johnny’s slick to the end. 

he swipes his tongue over his hole just once more before pulling back and taking in huge puffs of air. johnny can’t even let out the whine that crawls from his throat before ten placates his need by shoving two fingers past his rim and nestles them deep inside of him. he feels so full already and johnny feels a flush flow down his neck as slick pours out of him and over ten’s fingers. ten has barely caught his breath before he’s growling deeply and leaning down to lick up the slick that runs down the inside of his own wrist, tasting the sweet vanilla that he’s so naturally attributed to johnny now. 

“you’re so fucking needy,” ten says as he begins to fuck into johnny’s tight heat with the two fingers. he curls the tips of his fingers when he gets them as deep as possible and johnny stutters on a cry. “how bad do you want my knot, omega?” he pulls out the two fingers and presses back in with three. he pushes slowly and watches the way johnny’s rim catches and traps them. down to the knuckle, he crooks his fingers until they reach the one spot inside of johnny and ten takes cruel pleasure in the way his omega’s entire chest collapses onto the bed. 

johnny doesn’t even have to answer the question, not with the way that his body reacts, slick leaking out of him in tons and harsh breaths stuttering out of him. ten knows him inside and out, knows his ticks, knows what he needs always. 

pulling out and back completely, ten lets johnny take a second to calm himself and goes to the side table looking for a condom and lube. despite the circumstances, ten makes sure he is never too out of his head to not ensure that johnny is always safe and happy whenever they do what they do. 

from his spot, he can just stand back and look at how johnny acts, how his body rocks slightly to himself, his sides already marked with bruises and the slight indentation of ten’s nails. he looks well fucked out, but they both know that’s not the true extent that the night can reach. 

getting back onto the bed, ten plants one hand on johnny’s right cheek. he pours some lube onto himself and with his own left hand, spreads it over himself with a tight fist. the knot at his base is beginning to go red with need and getting tighter and ten has to urge himself to not fuck johnny just like that. johnny must get curious as he turns his head and looks over his shoulder, meeting ten’s eyes. 

“are you gonna get in me any time soon?” he says it with an air of softness and his eyes half lidded, expression lost to pleasure and impatience. 

in a tease back, ten jiggles the ass cheek in his hand, pulling it out and letting it go to see how johnny’s body moves with it. the movement makes ten giggle softly as he leans down to pick up the condom he carried over. he begins to open it up, but johnny, whose eyes have been trained back on him this whole time, makes a sudden sound. 

“no,” he whines softly. he turns onto his back and situates himself until he’s sitting just beside ten. the alpha stops everything to tend to his omega and he watches curiously as johnny plucks the condom out of his hand. “wanna feel you inside, alpha. want you to knot me properly, yeah?” johnny lovingly cups both of ten’s cheeks and holds him still and close. 

they’ve talked about this before heavily, some kind of extended pillow talk and gentle foreplay, talking about getting johnny full with pups and how lovely he would look, how happy they all would be with pups in the house. it was always dreamy talk more than anything else, something to fill the air and to fill long nights. now, however, as they lock eyes and really hold the possibility in their hands, they flash back to what those seemingly aimless conversations really held. 

ten’s hands latch around johnny’s waist and he pushes his body forward to push johnny onto his back on the bed. their lips meet in a collision against each other again and they smile tenderly. “tell me what you want, omega, tell me exactly” ten mutters against johnny’s plush lips. he pulls back and situates himself between johnny’s open legs, the other wrapped loosely around his waist. 

clutching the sheets just beside him, johnny settles his alpha with a lustful look. 

“breed me, alpha.” 

with the help of the lube and the extra gushes of slick from johnny’s entrance, ten sinks in easily and quickly, up the very hilt of his knot. the cry that escapes johnny is high pitched and loud, his eyes shut tightly ready for what ten will give him, and his body arching as he comes for a second time across his own chest. his body trembles in ten’s hold, his waist constricting needily and his hole fluttering. he’s already slipping far and out of it and all he can do is hold on as ten thrusts in and out of him erratically. 

“yeah, omega, taking my cock so well,” ten mutters. he tightens the hands he has gripped tightly to johnny’s waist and rocks the elder downward as he thrusts upwards. the very edge of his knot keeps hitting against johnny’s rim, the appendage now engorged rather threateningly. he’s covered in slick and his hips make a sickening smack against the cushiest spot of johnny’s ass each time they meet. 

everything in the room smells of rut and it’s thick and foggy, making both of their senses process sluggishly. johnny can only grip tightly at ten’s biceps to hold himself up, whimpers and whines escaping him as ten fills him up and empties him in a whip like speed and motion. 

as ten gets closer to his orgasm, he pulls johnny’s hips flush to his and keeps him there, making johnny’s eyes fly open around a long moan. ten paws greedily at johnny’s hips, the soft curve of skin over the bones there making ten’s brain short circuit. “i’m gonna knock you up, omega, get you full with my pups. your body will be all big and round, yeah? gonna put a baby in you, put my baby in there. 

“everyone will know who your alpha is, who you belong to, who all this is for.” ten picks up the pace and it makes johnny’s eyes roll backwards, his cock already hard again with every word that ten has uttered to him. 

it takes just a little bit more rocking on ten’s end before he begins to push forward truly, his knot no longer able to be held out. johnny grips him harder than ever, his fingers leaving the skin he’s pushing into white with ghost marks. he’s babbling desperately, cries of alpha and ten and everything in between and beyond. 

it happens within seconds, but when johnny ends up pulling ten into his chest by the back of the neck, ten hides in johnny’s neck and situates his mouth at the juncture of his neck and his shoulder. he thrusts forward one last time and bites simultaneously. 

the dam explodes from there, johnny coming a third time with his cock resting in between both of their torsos. the puncture wound bleeds out in tiny trickles and ten laps at it hungrily and to fill up his mouth as his knot connects itself to johnny’s rim. his cum is hot and thick, flowing steadily into his omega who has fallen completely out. 

still interlocked, ten falls into the space just beside johnny, breathing harshly. he’s still pumping cum continuously into johnny, all precautions and worries out the door. johnny’s cock is finally soft and calm and as ten wraps him up in his arms, he hears a telltale groan from the omega that lets him know he’s not completely out yet. 

“you’re so good for me, baby, such a good omega for your alpha,” ten presses soothing kisses over the mark in johnny’s neck and trails his lips across his back gently. that doesn’t matter, however, as johnny grumpily groans and pushes him a little away. 

“sh, i’m sleeping,” he says stubbornly. it makes the alpha chuckle to see his omega acting sleepily bratty, but he lets it slide, knowing they both need a good charge. reaching on just the edge of the bed, ten picks up one of their discarded shirts to wipe across johnny’s sticky torso. the alpha smiles to himself as he passes over the plane of his body, secretly longing for his omega’s torso to not look like that for too much longer. 

throwing the shirt off of the bed and wrapping his arms around johnny’s body until they’re flush, ten whispers a quiet, “goodnight, darling” before drifting off to sleep, the sound of johnny’s breathing and his own tender fantasies in the background. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twit](https://twitter.com/kitten_suh)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/kitten_suh)
> 
> let me know what you think and leave some kudos and comments :)


End file.
